


hunting ghosts with your brother sounds like a great idea

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Body Horror, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Horror, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Punz and Purpled are siblings, Siblings, Temporary Character Death, kinda??? from the ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Punz, Karl, Sapnap, and George are ghost hunters. They only work as one because they need money. They're going to their somewhat daily shift.Until a little brother wants to join in.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 46





	hunting ghosts with your brother sounds like a great idea

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GHOST HUNTERS AU??? I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE OCTOBER WHAT THE HELL
> 
> anyways this is a birthday for my cousin, christie aka @fairy-cat-friend on tumblr, and i hope she enjoys this :)
> 
> i also hope yall enjoy this too!
> 
> if any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this, i will take it down. also, let me know if i miss anything and if i need to tag it!

“What?! What do you mean I can’t come with you?” Purpled following Punz to their front door.

“Look, ghost hunting is dangerous. This probably looks fun to you, but it isn’t.” Punz puts his white jacket on.

“I can take care of myself. I’m not a little kid. While you guys go hunting, and I’ll stay in the van.” Purpled said. There was no mischief in his eyes. His voice didn’t wobble. “I want to make sure you come back home and yeah…”

Punz sighed. He should’ve seen this coming. Usually, his brother wouldn’t worry about him coming home a bit late sometimes. Since his weird job requires going out at night. Ghost hunting and surviving from the dangers of spirits. Tiring, but it pays for the apartment they live in. Nowadays, ghosts are more aggressive than usual. If all of them died, they wouldn’t come back. 

“Alright, but I swear to god. If you do anything fucking stupid, we’re not getting tacos for dinner.”

Purpled smiled, “deal.”

-

The hours of traveling weren’t boring. Purpled will always make fun of him for putting a Fortnite sticker on his white. Leave him alone. He thought he was cool. Punz and Purpled were mostly listening to music. His brother’s taste is kinda trash. They picked up Karl, who Purpled never met. But they introduced each other. Next are Sapnap and George, which his brother already knew.

It’s oddly calm. George and Sapnap will spite each other. In a friendly way. Or is it affectionate? Not that Punz cares. It’s one of those nights where they just chill once in a while. Good. Better than listening to constant yelling. Although Sapnap asked about his brother and Purpled says he wanted to check it out. Punz confirmed their worries that the blonde is only staying in the van.

They arrived at a suburban house. A woman standing outside with cross arms. Oh no, not one of those customers. His night could not be better. Punz gets out of his van. The three come out from the back.

“You’re late.” She sneered at them. Her feet tapped against the ground. “I’m staying at a hotel until you solve this problem. This ghost has been interrupting my work, and my mirror keeps getting smudge with blood. You better exorcise the ghost or I’m not paying you.” Then she left them a key and went to her car. While she opens the door, “also keep an eye of my cat. They don’t allow pets.” A slam of a door. The car starts and drives elsewhere.

“That was inch-resting...” George commented as he looked at the red car driving away.

“Did she really leave her cat? Kinda weird champ.” Karl said.

They went inside the van. So, they can grab a few things. The raven snatched the key out of Punz’s hand. Sapnap goes to get the cat, so he can put it in the van. Not stealing it sadly.

**Optional Objectives**

**Objective 1: Discover what type of ghost we are dealing with.**

**Objective 2: Capture a photo of a ghost.**

**Objective 3: Find evidence of the paranormal with an EMF Reader.**

**Objective 4: Capture a photo of Dirty Water in a sink**

Apparently, this job has been in Karl's favor.

_ I've done some more investigating for you. Looks like the Ghost's name is Betty Brown. This ghost also seems to respond to people when they are alone. You should be able to use its name to anger it and get some paranormal activity. Make sure to refer to your Journal and write down any evidence you find. - Boss _

“Nobody touches the cameras!” Karl yelled. He grabs the duffle bag with the label ‘Tripod’, which has a video camera inside. Then he snatches the photo camera. He goes outside of the van. 

Sapnap went out with a cat. Karl passed him by in full walking speed. The raven just raised an eyebrow, while the other guys tried not to laugh. He shrugged and passed to Purpled, who had his windows down. He gave him the cat, and the blonde immediately petted him. The purring made them feel a little calmer.

Everyone grabs a flashlight except Karl. Sapnap has the spirit box, and Punz has the EMF 5 and thermometer.. George gets the book, and glow sticks. 

“Alright, we’re gonna go inside. While Karl sets up the cameras, you watch through the monitors and tell us anything strange.” Punz reaches for an extra walkie talkie on the shelf and hands it to his brother. “Use this. Also, check our sanity meter and tell us if we need to back out.”

“Why not use our phones?” Purpled asked.

“I got games on my phone , and I don’t want any ghosts touching my shit. I have good cards on Love Live.” Sapnap complained. The brothers silently shake their head at him.

“We’ll catch you later, okay?”

The younger blonde nodded. “Yeah. Be safe!” 

-

“Betty Brown!” Sapnap yelled for like the third time. They can hear him from upstairs. “Come out, you bitch!” Punz knows Sapnap is a huge scaredy cat and always feels bad vibes in the room. He’s still a fighter. Also, a very good screamer. 

“You know you should have an Ouija board to talk to instead of insulting the ghost.” Purpled’s voice crackled from the walkie talkie.

“Shut the fuck up.” They all laughed at that.

Punz is in the kitchen. Karl’s in the garage, and George is in the basement. He convinced Karl to not use cameras this time. Maybe with slight guilt tripping of Purpled needing to watch over him. It sucks for them to be alone. Although, he has his brother on his side because of the video cameras. Punz fill the sink with water. Light is on, and EMF is on. Only one green light is on. This will probably take a while. The kitchen door will either open, or the lights will flicker. Water can be dirty any moment.

“Betty Brown, are you here?” Punz questions the air. No response. “You can throw the fruit. You can turn the lights off.” Same old stuff. His shoulders are a bit tense. He squinted at any movements. Few people believe in ghosts, except these guys. You have no idea what they’ve been through.

“Punz! I see something in the sink. It looks like shit.” He chuckled. His eyes focused on the water, which is now dirty. It smells so bad. Is that hair? Nasty. 

A small crack made him turn around quickly. Kitchen’s back door is open slightly. Cool breeze coming out. His white jacket won’t keep him warmer than before. A flash of green from the EMF. It’s level 2... So, this is where the ghost is now.

“Hey guys, I found her. Get to the kitchen here.” He said to the walkie talkie.

Punz steps out of the kitchen. Not because he’s scared or anything. He just wants to wait for someone to come here. Sapnap came here quickly before the others. Both of them inside the kitchen. They’ll wait for George and Karl later.

The blonde set down the EMF on the counter, and it’s still flickering green on the second level. He grabs the thermometer from his pocket and turns it on. It reaches 42 degrees Fahrenheit. 

“Write that down.” Sapnap nodded. Punz turns both of the devices off and puts them in his pocket. So, the ghost responds to the EMF and there are freezing temperatures. “This could be a Banshee or a Phantom.” He turned to his walkie talkie. “George, make sure you got the glow sticks.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He hears a yawn. Everything tired George, no matter what. The brunette wakes up in odd hours, and Sapnap has to wake him up. 

No one really thought about a gang of white dudes hunting down ghosts. Well, the organization takes care of it. They’re just finding what type of ghost is and get paid. No matter the consequences, they still earn payment as long as no one dies. Punz only wants the money to pay off rent for the apartment. Sapnap and George too. Karl is okay with his housing. He’s only there for the experience. Maybe spending time with Sapnap, but that’s none of his business.

George came into the kitchen with Karl behind him. He’s holding the smudge sticks, and it’s still glowing purple. He approaches the kitchen back door and hovers it. No outline of a handprint or anything. How did the door open? Nobody was outside, and Punz was alone.

“Okay, so Phantom, right?” Sapnap tilted his head with crossed arms. Karl takes a picture of the sink as the flash goes off. 

“Yeah, but we need the ghost orb to confirm it. You know how strict they are.” Punz explained. The raven and George groan in synch. It’s sadly true. “Don’t worry, we’ll go back to the van and watch the camera. But one of us needs to stay here.”

“Not me.” The three of them said. Of course they let the sweaty gamer die. Unbelievable. Although, it makes him worried that Purpled will become upset when that happens. He just needs to survive till a spirit orb appears or a Phantom. Ends terrible ways.

They went to the front door. They got inside the van. Put any remaining equipment except the cameras. Karl let Punz have his camera. It could give them extra cash with these pictures. The sanity meters of them were in different sizes. He needs to watch it before he becomes really crazy. So, he brought a couple of pills.

Purpled look behind the seat. His brother frowned and continued petting the cat. He knew this was going to happen. He shouldn’t let him come along.

“I’ll be back. Yes, I’ll order your favorite taco.” He smiled in reassurance. It gave him a small smile.

The blonde man leaves the van behind and goes inside the house. This place has become more ominous. This isn’t a Shade. It’s a Phantom, for god’s sake. It doesn’t have to be alone. God, he hates this job so much. Even when he steps in the kitchen, the drips are slow from the sink. The smell makes him want to puke, yet Punz is not near it.

Video camera on a tripod with a bit of red coming out. It’s still running. He waves back at the camera. Hopefully to get his friends and brother a chuckle. His flashlight shines on every part of this place. Cabinets with some of them open. Fridge running with to-do lists sticky notes. Nasty water filled with hair and blood? Jesus fucking Christ.

Punz’s sweat drips down his forehead. Palms becoming clammy. He really wants to take off his jacket, but it’s so cold. Puff of air coming out of his mouth. The camera rests around his neck. His hand reached for his walkie talkie and pushed to speak.

“Okay, where the fuck is the orb?” Aggression might be noticeable here.

“Try calling out her name.”

“Fuck,” Punz murmured. “Hey Betty Brown! Come out here.” Nothing but silence. This fucking sucks. “Betty Brown, do you like Fortnite?” The crackle of laughter came out of the walkie talkie. Funny, but creepy in this situation. He put his walkie talkie in his neck and leaned on it to hold it. He held the camera up and looked into the lenses.

A gray face with hollow eyes. Black hair so long, strands sticking out. Its mouth dragged down to a deep frown. A loud groan coming out of it. Gurgled, too. Her limbs slack and neck bending back. The rips and holes cover the dress. It’s so ragged. A quick click of a flash from the camera. A gurgled scream before it disappears.

Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this.

He hates this.

“There’s the ghost orb, get the fuck out now!” Sapnap yelled. Thank God!

Punz gets the walkie talkie and shoves it in his hoodie pocket. Along with the video camera, and grabs the tripod. He rushed outside of the kitchen and approached the front door. He tries to turn the knob, but it won’t turn. Fuck, not again. Punz takes a step back before he rams himself against the door. It won’t budge. It’s like they have frozen the door solid.

Why does this happen to him? This usually happens to two of his two mates, and not him. This fucking sucks. 

A grey hand grabbed his hand shoulder. No, not like this. Don’t look at the thing. Wait, the ghost is pushing him to turn. Resist this shit, Punz! This thing is so strong. How?! He closed his eyes. If this is a Phantom, looking at it will decrease his sanity. Please let him get out of here.

The Phantom shakes him roughly with the tight grip. His eyes take a peek of what’s in front of him. Familiar, worried purple eyes.

“Purpled?”

-

“Punz, Punz, can you hear me?!” Sapnap yelled at his walkie talkie. A crackle, but no words. This caused everyone worried, especially Purpled. “Shit, we need to go in there.”

The three jumped out of the back. Purpled stays behind. What the hell is going on? Did Punz get hurt? No, that’s dumb. 

“What happened?!” Purpled try to call out for them, but they’re already at the side. Did the ghost capture him? Did it kill him? No, probably not. No way his older brother could be dead. He promised he would come back in one piece. The cat meows and rubs against his hoodie. It comforted him.

After a few minutes passed and mild yelling from the household. Sapnap and Karl were carrying his older brother. George behind them, who’s bringing the tripod and cameras. They got into the van. The doors shut loudly. Punz got knocked out and has made no sudden movements. Sapnap went into the front seat.

“Is he okay?” Purpled asked them.

“He’s fine. Just passed out.” George said. Somehow he doesn’t believe in him.

The van started running, and Sapnap put a step on the gas. They drove away from the house.

-

Lamp Posts lights became a blur. Purpled can’t help but worry about his brother. They told him he’s fine, but he isn’t making any moves. What happens when a ghost attacks you? Punz doesn’t seem possessed. Now and then, Purpled feels an icy breeze on his shoulder. Like someone is there. But George and Karl focused on his older brother.

The van came to a stop. He looks to his right. A tall base. Not like a skyscraper or anything. Just a vast building. People were out and chatting to another. The sign glows brightly. ‘Phenomenal Hunting and Investigation’ or PHI for short. Is this where they work? It’s too professional for some ghost busters to serve under. So, they are real...

All of them step outside of the van. Karl and Sapnap had to carry Punz. George opened the doors for them. The two with Punz went in first. Purpled second, and the brunette for the final. The lights were bright for his eyes. People’s talking in the background. Not to mention a couple of screaming. Distorted ones, too.

People in lab coats, in hazard suits, and whatever. They all carried a strange assortment of items. Some were the ones he saw already. They were holding jars with dark, something in it. Tools he doesn’t recognize. Monsters near some people. What the fuck is this place? One cryptic growl loud made him flinched. Why does Punz want to work here? They hunt down these scary shits just for money. Especially to pay for rent. 

Someone in the lab coat helps Sapnap and Karl with Punz. It must be some sort of doctor. Magic doctor? Who knows?

Two people were wearing some pretty neat jackets. It has an orange upside down smiley face logo. It’s cool. They are even wearing hats too. Purpled inspects and widened his eyes. No. That can’t be him. The one with brown hair and blue eyes. Who is also wearing a familiar black and yellow sweater? 

He takes a notice of him. “Hi Purpled!” The brown-haired man strolls to him.

“Hey Tubbo.” 

Tubbo tilted his head. “What are you doing here? Oh, wait Punz is your brother right? Is that why you’re working with him? That means we get to see each other more!” The twinkle in eyes made Purpled calm about the current situation. “Oh! I forgot to introduce my apprentice. This is Fundy. He’s my cousin.” He pointed at the man with orange hair.

“That’s cool...” Isn’t Tubbo the same age as him? He’s a mentor now? How? “Anyway, I need to wait for my brother to come back, ya know. I never expect him to pass out.” Purpled nervously laughed. 

“Oh yeah. Is this the second time he died or the third?”

“What?” Tubbo is joking, right?

“Yeah! If a ghost attacks you, you die and shit. Then you become a spirit. But as long as you have the crystal. You’ll come back to life! Don’t worry, Purpled, he’ll be fine.” What the fuck. 

George tapped the blond on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.” He motioned to the door. Purpled nodded. The teens waved goodbye at each other. 

Why does Punz work here again? That’s so dumb. He has to come back alive. How many deaths? He thought it was just some silly ghost hunting thing. This would not be serious. People can die during this fucking job. No wonder Purpled can’t come along.

The clinic is like any hospital. Multiple beds with people laying down sick. Injuries, broken legs, and black ink coming out of their stomach? Gross. They walked to where the other two. A doctor hovers over Punz with some tools in his hands. He wants to ask what they are, but the guy seems focused. The crystal shines with white beams coming out. It’s placed near his heart. 

It stops.

Punz’s eyes opened. The doctor steps back while his friend’s sigh in relief. Purpled pushed the doctor away and gave his brother a tight hug. His brother flinched, but he gave him a weak hug. Thank god, he’s alive. Purpled doesn’t know what he’ll do if his brother died.

“I didn’t expect you to die.” A person behind them said. They wear a suit and a black mask covering their mouth. They’re taller than them. “Payment is payment. Let me see your reports.” The three handed their books to them. Even the photos, too. They read over one book. “I’ll send your payment later, except to Luke. And you.” They stared at Purpled. “Who are you?”

“I’m the new guy, yeah! All I do is watch cameras and report on their sanity. Yeah, that’s it.” Purpled gives a thumbs up.

They hummed, “alright. You will receive payment too. I’ll see you soon, gentlemen.”

Well, that was a close call.

“Hey,” a familiar groggy voice said. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Purpled shakes his head. “It’s fine, Punz. Just don’t fucking die like that again or I’ll do it myself.” This made them both laugh.

Karl cleared his throat. “So, uh, are we having taco night?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i make punz be the only the one who takes care of purpled bcuz their parents are dead or something. it be like that.
> 
> i hope i get to make more of this!


End file.
